


The King's Pleasure

by tortxrra



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, They are married, a little at least??, for a bit, it's not mentioned but Just So You Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: "On your knees, mongrel."Well, the king's orders are absolute.





	The King's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this at 5-6 AM so forgive me if there are mistakes lol. I pretty much got horny reading a Gil doujin and decided why the fuck not, and it ended up being longer than I expected it to be. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys though! I'm not very confident in my smut-writing skills, so comments and feedback, as well as kudos and bookmarks, are very much appreciated!
> 
> Obligatory tumblr plug (requests are open!): http://gingerfics.tumblr.com

“On your knees, mongrel.”

You fall to the plush carpet, eyes wide and heart racing as you anticipate what’s next. Gilgamesh could dematerialize his pants if he so wished, but he instead he leans back in his chair, chin propped in one hand and wine glass in the other. He cocks a perfect golden brow at your expectant stare and returns it with one of his own.

Embarrassed, you realize he wants you to take his cock out for him. Of course he does. Your fingers shake as you undo the button and zipper of his expensive pants and pull his half-hard dick out. Your mouth waters at the mere sight of it, and you rub your thighs together in eager anticipation for taking it in your mouth--and later your pussy.

You wrap your fingers delicately around his member, pumping it from tip to base to get it to rise to full attention. You peek up at Gilgamesh to gauge his reaction, but he only stares down at you and takes a sip of his whine; his hips haven’t even twitched. You huff, annoyed at his lack of response and furrow your brow in concentration; you’ll just have to work harder to get a reaction out of him.

You lick the tip, just enough for him to feel it but not enough for it to feel too pleasurable, and swirl your tongue around it a few times before you begin to take the length into your mouth. You steady your breathing through your nose and move slowly and carefully, relaxing your throat until every inch is is in your mouth and your nose is at his pubic hair. You press your tongue up against the hot length and hollow your cheeks as you begin to pull off, sliding your tongue along him as you move. When your lips reach the tip again, you move back down and begin to bob up and down.

Gilgamesh sighs above you and his cock twitches in your mouth, but that’s it, and it’s hardly enough for you. You situate one hand on his clothed inner thigh and bring the other to fondle his balls as you quicken the movement of your mouth. It’s hot and wet and drool dribbles down your chin as you swallow the precum steadily flowing from the tip. Occasionally you swallow when you have the entire thing down your throat, earning you his fingers threaded through your hair. You squeeze his balls and give a harsh suck, and you distantly hear the sound of his wine glass falling to the floor; you’ll have to scold him for getting the carpet dirty later. For now, you can only think of his fingers wrapping around your hair and his hips bucking up into you.

You sigh through your nose, eyelids fluttering, and you intensify your movements. You want to get him off already, or make him so excited he can’t stand it any longer, so you can finally have this delicious cock in you. He must share a similar sentiment, because his grip on your hair tightens and he growls down at you as he begins to fuck your mouth. You relax in his hold and let him use you, only contributing by swallowing around him and hollowing your cheeks. 

You can tell he’s feeling good, but your poor pussy hasn’t been acknowledged since you started, and the ache inside you is getting to be unbearable. You slide a hand into your panties and moan around Gilgamesh at the sopping mess you find. Two fingers easily slide into you as your thumb swirls over your clit, and your hips jerk appreciatively at the contact. It feels nice, but it’s hardly what you need; you’ll get that soon enough though, once Gilgamesh decides you’ve earned it.

Suddenly your arms are being pulled back as cool metal chains wrap around your wrists. You pop off of his dick with a yelp and scowl up at him, although you aren’t sure how threatening you look with your eyes hazy with lust and your face covered in sweat. Gilgamesh doesn’t look amused at your attempt to scare him, directing his own scowl at you. 

“What the hell, Gil?” you whine.

“Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself, mongrel?” he growls, pulling your hair slightly.

You wince at the pain, but your glower returns afterwards. He doesn’t seem deterred, and you crumble under his scrutiny, diverting your gaze to the carpet and rubbing your legs together to get at least some friction. Another tug at your hair, this time a bit harsher, comes and you cry out.

“Answer me,” Gilgamesh demands.

“No, my king,” you mumble. You feel like a scolded child like this, and you hate it. But the lack of contact hurt, and you just wanted to alleviate it some before you got to the main event.

“Mongrels who act without permission don’t deserve rewards from their owners.” His words are cold, and you feel your blood turn to ice. He wouldn’t just leave without touching you, would he?! “Would you like me to leave you here, bound by my divine chains, unable to alleviate the ache within you?” he asks, tightening his grip in your hair.

“No, don’t!” you plead. “Please don’t leave me here, I need your cock in me!”

“You’ve hardly earned it,” Gilgamesh remarks, sounding bored. His words bring tears to your eyes; you hate the days when he doesn’t let you get off.

“Please, please don’t, my king,” you beg, directing your watery gaze to his. “Please let me come today. Please.”

He stares down at you, and while you’re sure it was only for a few moments, it feels like a century. Your arms ache from the awkward position they’ve been held in, but the ache in your lower belly hurts even more. You desperately want to get off, you desperately want _him_ to get off.

Finally, he reaches a decision, and the chains binding your arms disappear. The fall to your side and you sigh from the relief, but you nearly choke on that same breath when your mouth is suddenly impaled on the king’s dick.

His voice is dark with lust when he speaks. “If you want to me pleasure you so badly, you’ll have to make me want it as badly as you do,” he growls. You know that he’s just going to fuck your mouth again, but now your hands are free to fondle his balls, scrape his inner thighs, rub his abs...whatever your little mind can think of. He sets a brutal pace, hips rising off the chair to slam into your mouth over and over, and you try to return your breathing to normal against the assault.

“If I see you touching yourself, I won’t even give you the honor of taking my seed.” Gilgamesh’s threat is serious, you know it is, and you inadvertently swallow at the ominous though, causing him to groan and his pace to stutter. It would be agonizing enough to not be allowed to come, but to not even have any of his cum to help you fantasize...it sounds like torture, a torture you know all too well.

You resolve yourself to make him feel as good as you possibly can, get him to explode in your mouth so you can swallow his first load and get him ready to let out another in your eager cunt. Your tongue swirls around his dick as many times as it can, sometimes swiping at the slit to get his precum directly even as more flows freely into your warm cavern. You play with his balls and scrape your fingernails over the sensitive skin of his thighs, moan around him so your vibrations reverberate through his body.

The sounds of your muffled moans, accompanied by Gilgamesh’s groaned curses and occasional praise and the lewd sound of him fucking your mouth, fill the room. His cock pulses and twitches, and the flame in your belly is kindled by the knowledge that he’ll come soon, you’ll get to taste his come and then he’ll fuck you and it’ll feel so good.

“It’s coming, mongrel,” he moans. “Swallow every drop of your king’s seed--oh, _gods_, don’t you dare let a single bit go.” His last word is dragged out into a long moan as he tosses his head back and presses you down so your nose is buried in his curly hair. Hot cum fills your mouth, nearly overflowing, but you work your throat to swallow it all. Even once you think it’s done, more spurts come, until you’re sure there can’t possibly be anymore left.

Gilgamesh’s hold on your hair loosens but he doesn’t let go, so you hesitantly slide off of his half-hard cock. You stare up at him, face a mess, waiting impatiently for him to give you permission to rise; you know he’ll throw a fit and refuse to fuck you if you don’t. When his gaze remains on the ceiling, you scowl and clear your throat to get his attention. He turns to you, still steadying his own breathing, but he manages a breathless laugh when he sees your pout.

“You promised, Gil,” you whine. “It’s my turn.”

He runs a hand through his golden hair and directs a laugh at the open air at your demands. Later he might tell you how cute he thought you were in that moment, but for now he only shakes his head and fixes you with fond eyes glistening with lust.

“I suppose I did,” he relents. “You may rise, but,” he raises a hand as you begin to climb to your feet, then his smile shifts into a dark smirk, “you’re to move straight to the bed. Understood, mongrel?”

Your stomach flutters and fire runs through your veins. “Yes, my king!” you nearly shout in your excitement.

You can’t wait for him to ruin you.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger at the end, buuut if you guys want a continuation, we'll say that I'll write it if we can get this toooo...*spins a wheel* 40 kudos. If there's anything in particular you want to see in the potential continuation, let me know by leaving a comment! I hope you enjoyed reading this; if you did, a comment and kudo would be appreciated, as would a stop by my tumblr!


End file.
